


Harry Potter Next Gen School of Rock AU

by Dove00



Category: Harry Potter-J.K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00





	Harry Potter Next Gen School of Rock AU

Harry Potter Next Generation  
School of Rock AU  
(AN: Skips Dewey being kicked out and skips right to school) 

Part One

DEWEY looks at the class looking back at him. HEADMISTRESS MCGONAGALL just left. 

DEWEY leans on the desk: Alright, who has food? 

The class remains silent. 

DEWEY *annoyed*: You’re not get in trouble. I’m hungry. 

A beat of silence until ROXANNE raises her hand. DEWEY walks over to her and she gives him a sandwich. Then, he walks back to the front of the classroom. 

DEWEY: I have a hangover. Does anyone know what that means. 

ARIANA THOMAS-FINNIGAN: Doesn’t that mean you’re drunk. 

DEWEY: Wrong. It means I was drunk last night. 

FRED WEASLEY II: It’s means your an alcoholic. You have a disease, man. 

DEWEY *looks at Fred*: What’s your name? 

FRED: Fred Weasley. 

DEWEY: Fred...SHUT UP 

Some of class-even his best friend and cousin, JAMES SIRIUS-laughed. 

FRED *mumbling to his classmates*: Shut up. 

DEWEY: Now, it’s recess so play and don’t bother me. 

ROSE GRANGER-WEASLEY rose her hand

DEWEY: Yes, Tinkerbell. 

ROSE puts her hand down: Rose. As the class president-

FRED *muttering to ALICE II and JAMES*: A title she made up for herself. BOTH CHUCKLE. 

ROSE: I would like to welcome to Hogwarts. 

DEWEY: Thank you. 

ROSE: Would you like to hear about our schedule because right now Professor Woody would have us read pages in our Defense Against the Dark Arts and then he’d give us a pop quiz and-

DEWEY: Maybe you didn’t hear me. I’m your teacher. That means we have recess. 

ROSE: But, Professor Triton, how will we get patronuses if all we have is recess. She points to one of the walls that have fox patronuses stickers on some names and dementors stickers on as well. The patronuses are like gold stars. 

DEWEY: What’s the dementor stickers supposed to be? 

JAMES: Demerits. 

DEWEY looks at the board in disgust. 

DEWEY: What kind of sick school is this? He rips the poster to the horror of ROSE There will be no demerits or gold stars. Now go play. Now. 

EVERYONE BUT ROSE GETS UP AND LEAVE. 

 

Part Two

DEWEY walks into school extremely late. PROFESSOR SLUGHORN met him. The older man looking upset. 

DEWEY: ‘Sup, Harold. 

SLUGHORN: Horace. Look, I covered for your first class but I-

Music Sounds

DEWEY: What’s that? 

SLUGHORN: Your class. They have music class with Headmistress McGonagall. It was added after the war. Eases nerves. I personally think-

DEWEY: Alright, Henry. I need to go. I need-my equipment. 

DEWEY rushed out, leaving a confused Slughorn. 

SLUGHORN: Equipment?

Part Three  
The Bell rings and the class fills, surprised to see all the music equipment. 

DEWEY: Appears from behind the desk Yes! Hurry up and get in. Don’t let anyone see you! 

ROSE: What’s going on, Mr. Triton? 

DEWEY: I’ll tell you what’s going on, little miss sunshine. Why did none of you tell me you can play music?! 

LOUIS: What difference does it make?

DEWEY: What difference? I thought you were all just a bunch a little douchebags but now I know you’re soul brothers and soul sisters. 

The class doesn’t say anything. DEWEY picks up an electric guitar and calls SCORPIUS. 

DEWEY: Have you ever played electric guitar? 

ROSE: Mr. Triton, What are you doing. 

DEWEY ignored her. 

SCORPIUS: No. My grandmother says it’s a waste of time. DEWEY gave him an electric guitar. 

DEWEY: Let’s waste some time then. Who was playing the cello. LUCY WEASLEY rose her hand. 

DEWEY motions to LUCY: What’s your name? 

LUCY: Lucy. 

ROSE: Mr. Triton, I know you can hear me. 

DEWEY: The base is basically the cello expect turned. *He gave her a base 

DEWEY: Who was playing the piano? 

ALBUS: I was. 

DEWEY: You are playing the-

ROSE: MR. TRITON!!!!!! 

DEWEY: YES, ROSE. 

ROSE: What are you doing? 

DEWEY thought of lies. 

DEWEY: Preparing you for your...final project. All sorts of schools are doing it. 

ROXANNE: Really? 

DEWEY: Really. Now, Albus, you are playing the keys. It’s the same. I heard a lot of symbols. And that was...JAMES! *He pointed at him*

JAMES: It was Freddie. *Dewey moves his finger to Fred.* 

DEWEY: I need a drummer. *Freddie smiles. 

JAMES: And What are we supposed to do? 

DEWEY: I need some back up singers. 

VIC: Sings amazing. 

DOM: Sings amazing. 

DEWEY: I need a stylist. 

LOUIS: Can I do it? 

DEWEY: Check. 

DEWEY: Roadies? 

LYSANDER and LORCAN: The nargles will assist us. 

DEWEY: Okay...Who wants to be security? 

TEDDY, JAMES, and ALICE: Us. 

MOLLY and ROXANNE: We’ll do it. 

DEWEY: Tech? 

HUGO and LILY: On it. 

ROSE: I still don’t have a job. 

DEWEY: How about being manager, is that something you can swing, it means I’m putting you in charge of the whole damn thing. 

ROSE: I love it. 

DEWEY: Oh and I’ll need fireworks. 

The entire class looks at ARI. 

ARIANA: I might be able to help with that. 

JAMES: Can we tell our parents? 

DEWEY: NO! You’ll be disqualified. *he gave the band CDs.* Here’s your homework. 

ROSE openes her mouth. 

DEWEY: Let's Do it. 

*Music*  
ARI: Hit the deck!  
*EXPLOSION*  
—  
MCGONAGALL walks to the classroom. She opens the door to show DEWEY at the board writing the ingredients for Wolfsbane. 

DEWEY: Oh, hello. Can we help you? 

MCGONAGALL: Professor Flitwick said he heard music and an explosion. 

DEWEY: Uh oh. You know what that means. Professor Flitwick must be on crack, right kids? 

The class nodded in agreement. 

Part Four  
The class just came back from fooling the Battle of the Bands with Stick-it-to-the-man-itis. 

DEWEY with a big smile: That was amazing, Rose! A+

ROSE: I didn’t do it for the grade. 

DEWEY gives ROSE a high five. 

DEWEY: Okay. I have to go to the teacher meeting. So...practice and remember the silencing charms.  
He walks into the hallway. 

ALBUS chases him. 

ALBUS: Wait. I can’t be in the band. 

DEWEY: What? Why not? 

ALBUS: Because I’m not cool. People in bands are cool and I can barely tell Rita Skeeter to screw off. 

DEWEY: Listen to me, Albus. You are very cool. The way you play those keys would make Mizzart jealous. 

ALBUS: Mozart 

DEWEY: What?

ALBUS: It’s Mozart. 

DEWEY: I’m preeety sure it’s Mizzart.  
(AN: If that’s a bad joke, we can cut it. I think I have humor.)  
Part Five  
Parents’ Day is here and DEWEY is telling all the ‘studies’ they were learning. 

DEWEY: Just anything you want your kids to learn, they are learning it. So, hope you get home safe. 

 

DRACO: Excuse me, how is this homework? *holds up a CD* 

HERMIONE: My daughter wrote she is a manager of something she can’t tell me?! What’s going on? 

DEWEY: I would love to tell you but that would break teacher-student laws...that probably exists. 

PATTY, NED, and MCGONAGALL come in. 

DEAN: What’s going on? 

PATTY: This guy is an imposter. This is Ned Triton. That is Dewey Nott. Theodore’s younger brother. 

The parents all said What?! 

DEWEY: Look, yes, my name is Dewey Nott. But your kids truly touched me and I can assure you I have definitely touched them. 

All the parents’ face dissolved into shock. 

SEAMUS: What? 

DEAN: Oh my gosh. 

JAMES: *facepalm* 

DEWEY: *runs, parents following* 

Part Six  
DEWEY sitting in the apartment 

There were sounds from the other side of the door. 

ROSE: You’re doing it wrong. 

LILY: Rosie, I picked the lock to your guest room and painted your face. I think I know how to pick a lock. 

ROSE: Yeah...wait that was you. 

ALBUS: Why don’t we just knock?

JAMES: Cuz he won’t answer-

DEWEY opened the door, cutting JAMES off. 

DEWEY: What are you guys doing here? 

HUGO: We came to get you. Let’s go. 

DEWEY: Oh my-Guys, forget you ever met me. I’m a loser. Where do you parents think you are? 

FRED: Slughorn’s class. We told him we would get him an interview with Krum if he grabs us all cookies and tells us where you live. It’s a win-win. 

JAMES: We are here and he has cookies. And Scorp showed us his song. 

DEWEY: I need to take you back to school. 

HUGO: But-

ROSE: You’re right but will you look out your window first. 

DEWEY goes to the window to see the rest of the class singing, some off key but all with heart. 

WHILE TOUCHED, he doesn’t budge. 

DEWEY: I wasted your time. 

ROSE: You won’t waste our time if we win. 

HUGO: Witch we will. 

LILY: We need you. 

JAMES: Or are you gonna say no to kids with Stick-it-to-the-man-itis?

DEWEY smiled. 

 

Part Seven  
The parents were at the Battle of Bands. PATTY called MCGONAGALL while NED stood up to her. 

DRACO: I can’t believe you lost our children. 

HARRY: Nows not the time. 

DRACO: She-

GINNY: Go easy. She didn’t know. 

DRACO: Some Professor. 

RON: Draco, all of us worried. Stop being a dick to her.  
-  
ANNOUNCER: Ladies and gentlemen, the School of Rock. 

DEWEY: Hello, we are the School of Rock and this song was written by our lead guitarist SCORPIUS MALFOY!  
Had to change the lyrics a little so it fit Potterverse better.  
Baby, we were making straight Os  
But we were feeling bozos.  
Don’t take much to memorize your lies  
I feel like I’ve been impeurised.  
And then that magic man he come to town.  
Oh damn. He done spun my head around.  
He said recess is in session. Silencio and stupefy  
And now baby, oh, I’m alive. Oh yeah. I’m alive.  
And if you wanna be the teacher’s pet

DOM and VIC: Oo la la la 

DEWEY: Then baby you just better forget it. 

DOM and VIC: Oo la la la 

DEWEY: Rock got no reason, Rock got no rhyme. I better be at Hogwarts on time. Oh yeah! 

BAND: YEAH! 

RON: I see Dom, Rox, Vic, Fred, Lucy, and Scor but where’s everyone else. 

EXPLOSION

SEAMUS smiling slightly: there’s Ari. 

DEAN: I was wondering why she asked you how to make red slime explode. 

ROXANNE: Oh you know I was on the honor roll. Got good grades. Raised my hand before I could speak my mind. I’ve been silencing myself too many times. 

GEORGE: WOO. GO, ROXY AND FRED! 

ANGELINA: George. 

GEORGE: Uh. 

ANGELINA: CHEER THEM ALL! Woo! 

DEWEY: And that magic man said to obey what he had to tell. Do what magic man do, don’t copy the spells. Can I please the attention of the class. Today’s assignment…

LUCY AND SCORPIUS: Kick some ass. 

ALL THE PARENTS WERE SURPRISED BUT KEPT ON CHEERING, ALL OF THEM DOING IT NOW. 

DEWEY: And if you want to be the teacher’s pet. 

DOM and VIC: Oo la la la 

DEWEY: Baby, you better forget it. Rock got no reason, Rock got no rhyme. You better get me to school on time. 

DOM and VIC: Oo la la Oo la la. x2

DEWEY: You better get me to school on time. 

KIDS: YEAH. 

SECOND EXPLOSION 

SEAMUS: That’s my girl. 

DEAN *takes his hand gently as he keeps watching* 

SEAMUS: *love struck look* our girl. 

DEWEY: This is my final exam. You already know who I am. I may not be that perfect son, but y’all be rocking when I’m done. 

SCORPIUS has a guitar solo and DRACO looks in awe. 

After he was done,  
DEWEY: We are the School of Rock and School is out.  
—-  
ANNOUNCER: And the winner is No Vacancy. 

PARENTS: Huh? 

DRACO: Obviously School of Rock won. 

PERCY *chanting*: SCHOOL OF ROCK! SCHOOL OF ROCK! 

RON: SCHOOL OF ROCK! 

HERMIONE: SCHOOL OF ROCK! 

HARRY: SCHOOL OF ROCK! 

GINNY: SCHOOL OF ROCK! SCHOOL OF ROCK! 

Soon all the parents and the crowd were chanting. No Vacancy and all the students came on. 

DEWEY took the mic. 

DEWEY: Hello, again. We are the School of Rock and we think are you are gonna like this one. 

 

End. 

(I’m sorry if this bothers.)


End file.
